Field of Art
This disclosure relates to electronic image stabilization on a camera system, and more specifically, to estimating motion frequency of a camera system.
Description of Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used to capture videos in a variety of settings, for instance outdoors or in a sports environment. Most of the outdoor activities or sports environment involves rapid changes of terrains or sudden changes in motion, leading to jitter within video frames Image stabilization techniques may be used to reduce the jitter within frames that is associated with the motion of the camera. However, the processor resources required for stabilizing the image may depend on the amount of changes associated with the motion of the camera. If the change in the motion is more frequent, then a large amount of processor resources may be required for stabilizing the image. Additionally, if the frequency is too high, the application of image stabilization technique may make the final result worse.
As users capture increasingly more and longer videos, and with limited processor resources, the image stabilization becomes increasingly difficult.